Pokemon: Enter the Void
by marhawkman
Summary: Where did Giratina come from? What causes Evolution stones to come into being? Will we ever find out?
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

--------------------------

section 1

------------------------

Ash and friends were chasing Team Rocket once again. Team Rocket had stolen a pokemon fossil uncovered at a Silph Co. research site and were attempting to lose their pursuers by running outdoors through the grounds of a Silph Co. research facility.

"Dang it they're still following us!" Butch said. "

Well it was your dumb idea to come through here." James replied, "sure this place has a keep out sign but so did that dig they ambushed us in."

"Yeah really. Why are those twerps here?" Jessie chimed in. "What the??!??"

A dark shadow flew overhead just before a 2-ton, stone spider landed in front of them.

"What the heck is that thing?" Cassidy screamed, just before the spider sprayed them all with a sticky web.

"Hey there they are!" Ash said. "About time we caught up to them."

"Give us the fossil, NOW!", Brandon yelled.

"Huh? You know what that thing is?" Ash asked.

"I've only seen it once before, I don't even know what it's named, but it was regenerated from a fossil. It may be the only pokemon of it's species alive." Brandon replied.

As he said this the dark shadow flew over head again and landed behind the spider. Everyone stared as a creature similar to a Charizard landed, with a person in a white lab coat seated on it's shoulder.

"Hi there. I'm Carmine Easley. It's called Fimbrigigas," the woman said. "And that fossil they're holding is another one," she said while pointing at Team Rocket.

"That's what this fossil is?" Butch exclaimed. "Wow! The boss is gonna pay us a fortune for this! That thing is enormous!"

"Wow! Cool!" Ash exclaimed. "So do you guys regenerate fossils here?"

"No."

"Then what do you do?"

"You don't need to know. And don't bother asking Brandon, he doesn't know either."

"You know Brandon?"

"Not really. We've worked together on archaeological digs, but not really all that much."

"Yeah. Sometimes You show up whenever I find something new and then pour over the ruins for several days. Afterwards you pretty much disappear," Brandon replied. "It's like you're searching for something specific in historical records related to pokemon, but I've never quite been able to put my finger on what."

"Wow... So what do you do?" Ash asked. "You're a Silph Co. researcher aren't you? what do you research?"

"If you're that eager to find out, let's have a little contest," Carmine replied. "Your pokemon," Carmine gestured at Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Brandon, and the four members of team Rocket, "against my pokemon."

"Wait a second... a Pokemon League Trainer can only carry around 6 pokemon at a time," Brock interjected.

"Yeah that's right," Misty said. "Wouldn't this put you at a big disadvantage?"

"Not really. I'm a researcher, not a league trainer, I can use the pokeball system without being restricted to a small number of pokemon," Carmine replied.

"And the Stakes?" Butch asked.

"For them," Carmine said while pointing at Ash and friends, "they get to find out what I do and why there's a Silph Co. research facility next to a set of ruins in the middle of nowhere. For you," Carmine pointed at the Team Rocket members, "you get to leave without being arrested. Win or lose, you're not leaving with the fossil."

The Team Rocket members looked on in shock as a sparkly white Gengar appeared out from under the ground and grabbed the fossil away from them.

"Agreed?" Carmine paused and looked around.

----------------------

section 2

----------------------

"You're on," Brandon replied.

"Sure, sounds great," Ash said. The rest of his friends just nodded along with what he said.

"And if we refuse?" James asked.

"You get hauled off to jail."

"Well I guess we don't have much choice then," the Team Rocket members grumbled.

"I guess I'll start things off," Jesse said. "Go! Dustox! Go! Seviper!"

"All right," Carmine said before writing something on her tablet pc. "All right everyone, who wants to go first?" She said as a compartment along the edge of her tablet pc opened to reveal two rows of pokeballs inside. The pokeballs then rained down on the ground and the pokemon inside them emerged.

"Wait a second," interrupted Jesse. "I'm your first opponent!"

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you," Carmine replied. "I was asking my pokemon which two of them wanted to fight you." As Carmine said this, a large mass of seaweed with a small sparkly object on it's shoulder stepped forward towards Jesse. "Well, it looks like you'll be facing Sargasso and k&j&k&j& j&k&k&j&."

"Huh?" everyone said at once.

"What kind of a name is that?" Jesse sputtered. "It's not even pronouncable as a word."

"k&j&k&j& j&k&k&j&!!!" said the tiny sparkle. "k&j&k&j& j&k&! k&j&j& j&k&k&k&j& j&k&j&k&j&!!!"

"What'd it say Meowth?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's mad about you making fun of its name," Meowth replied.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Jesse fumed.

"I've never seen one of these things before and it has a really weird way of talking." Meowth replied.

"You ready yet?" Carmine asked.

"Seviper, Poison tail! Dustox, Silver wind!" Jesse yelled.

But as soon as the Dustox and Seviper went to attack their opponents, Dustox got hit with a beam of light fired by k&j&k&j& j&k&k&j& and then both were hit with a Blast of Muddy Water from Sargasso. Dustox fell to the ground unable to battle.

"What just happened?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah really," Ash said. "You didn't tell them to attack or what attack to use."

"Yeah I know," Carmine replied. "I typically don't. In my line of work, it's very inconvenient to have to order my pokemon around. So I trained them to do that stuff for themselves."

"You teach your pokemon how to fight on their own?" Misty asked.

"That's certainly going to make this an interesting battle," Ash replied.

"Yeah we'll see how long that lasts," Jesse said angrily. "Go Wobuffet! Seviper use poison tail on that seaweed thing again, Wobuffet use mirrorcoat."

Seviper hits Sargasso with poison tail, and immediately afterwards gets hit with a crystalline disk launched by k&j&k&j& j&k&k&j& . Sargasso then spews a focussed burst of water at Wobuffet. Wobuffet got knocked down and had trouble getting up, but seemed otherwise unhurt.

"huh?" Jesse asked. "What attack was that?"

"Hydrostunner," Carmine replied. "All it does is paralyze the target."

"Okay," Jesse said. "Use counter."

Before Jesse even found out what would happen, Sargasso attacked with Vine Whip, and k&j&k&j& j&k&k&j& exhaled a stream of sparkly dust particles that surrounded Wobuffet. The dust seemed to keep Wobuffet from moving at all.

"What the heck is that?" Jesse yelled.

"hmm... nice choice..." Carmine said thoughtfully.

"It's called Crystal Lock, the affected pokemon can't do anything in battle until it uses an attack move. But since Wobuffet can't use attack moves, it's already done for."

"Grrr..." Jesse said angrily. "Wobuffet return. Your turn James."

--------------------

Section 3

--------------------

"Aw, man," James grumbled. "Why did I have to go next?"

While he was saying this, two Pokemon stepped forwards. The sparkling Gengar from before, and something that looked like an Electabuzz, but with four arms and three eyes.

"Is that... an Electabuzz?" Misty asked.

"Well it was," Carmine replied. "It's a Psybuzz now."

"And how did it," Misty started to ask.

"If you want to know, you'll have to beat me," Carmine interrupted.

"Great," James mumbled. "I knew I wouldn't end up with easy opponents. Go, Cacnea and Growlithe!"

The two opposing pokemon looked at each other with a somewhat amused look on their faces, before immediately readying their attacks.

"Aw man," James said. "You aren't taking this seriously either?"

"Nah, they're taking it seriously," Carmine replied. "But, they know as well as you do that this won't take long."

"Great," James said rather dejectedly. "Cacnea use Needle Arm on the yellow one. Growlithe, use Flamethrower as well."

But before the attacks could connect, Gengar flattened the Growlithe with Shadow Ball, and Psybuzz knocked out the Cacnea with a rapid series of Psychic bursts from eyes in it's palms.

"What the?" Cassidy exclaimed. "That's just freaky. It has eyes in it's palms too?"

"They seem to amplify it's psychic power somehow," Carmine replied.

"EEeewww... Birch, you go first," Cassidy said.

"It's Butch! Anyways," Butch said. "Go Mightyena and Raticate!"

Gengar and Psybuzz look at each other and adopt a Super Sentai-esque pose before preparing to attack.

"Mightyena, use Bite on that weird yellow thing," Butch said. "Raticate, Superfang."

Psybuzz then flattened Raticate with Wave Blast, and Gengar fired a barrage of sparkling crystals at the Mightyena. The Mightyena fell to the ground but got back up shortly afterwards. Butch muttered to himself for a few seconds before pulling out another pokeball.

"Go Hitmontop! Mightyena finish it off with Crunch!" Butch yelled. "Hitmontop, use Triple Kick!"

Psybuzz flattened the Hitmontop with several quick bursts of psychic energy from it's palms. Then Gengar finished off Mightyena with another flurry of crystal shards. Gengar and Psybuzz then assumed a victory pose and gestured to two of the other pokemon in Carmine's group. Butch looked at them in surprise before pulling out two more pokeballs.

"Go Cloyster, and Drowzee!"

As Cloyster and Drowsee came out, a yellow and brown snake and an Aggron entered the battlefield.

"Uh, what's that?" Ash asked.

"Voltiper," Carmine said. "It's an electric/ground type. Watch out it bites." Carmine said with a grin.

"Um right," Butch said. "Drowsee use Hypnosis on Aggron. Cloyster use Surf!"

Voltiper then attacked Cloyster with Thunderfang causing it to reel in shock. Then Aggron attacked everything with Earthquake. Cloyster and Drowsee both dropped to the ground unable to battle, but Voltiper seemed to be no worse than before.

"Hey what gives!" Butch yelled. "You said that thing was Electric/Ground. How come Earthquake didn't effect it?"

"That's right Voltiper is Electric/Ground," Carmine said with a smirk. "But I never mentioned it's ability. It feeds off tectonic activity, thus allowing it to absorb Ground attacks."

----------------------

Section 4

----------------------

Cassidy slowly stepped forwards wondering what sort of pokemon she'd have to face. While she wondered, the dragon that Carmine was seated on let out a sharp grunt and extended its wing towards the Aggron that was now moving away from Cassidy. Carmine nimbly got up and stepped across the outstretched wing and sat down on the shoulder of Aggron.

"Well, it seems Charburn has decided she wants to fight you," Carmine said as she sat down.

"Great..." Cassidy said as she got out two pokeballs. "Go Tentacruel, Go, Sableye!"

As soon as Cassidy finished, Fimbrigigas let out a chittering noise and scurried to the battlefield.

"Whenever you're ready," Carmine said.

"With no horns, those iridescent scales, and the ridge down it's neck, Charburn obviously isn't a Charizard. Maybe if I ask she'll tell me what it is. She's been more than happy to answer all the questions so far," Cassidy thought. "So what is Charburn?" Cassidy asked Carmine.

"Hehe... She's a fire/dragon," Carmine replied with a slight chuckle. "Oh and she has the ability to Levitate."

"Tentacruel, Surf," Cassidy said. "Sableye use Confuse Ray on the spider."

Charburn fired a blast of what looked like brown fire at the Tentacruel. Tentacruel shrugged it off and retaliated by launching a massive wall of water at it's opponents. Charburn shrugged it off as Sableye and Fimbrigigas struggled to get up. Just as Sableye got to it's feet, Fimbrigigas grabbed it in it's fangs and started to suck the life out of it. After a few seconds Fimbrigigas let go and Sableye quickly retaliated, dazzling Fimbrigigas with an energy ball.

"What was that?" Cassidy yelled.

"Drain Fang," Carmine replied. "You've heard of Giga Drain haven't you? It does pretty much the same thing it does damage and restores the user's health. Except Drain Fang is a Bug attack."

Cassidy grumbled to herself for a few seconds before saying "Sableye, use confuse ray on Charburn. Tentacruel, hit Charburn as hard as you can with Hydro Pump!"

Before Tentacruel gets a chance to attack, Charburn renders the Jellyfish pokemon unconscious by squishing it under one of it's claws. Fimbrigigas stumbles around in confusion, but manages to catch Sableye in it's fangs again. This time Sableye passes out before Fimbrigigas finishes draining it's health. Cassidy snarled in disgust at seeing this before yelling, "I give up! I had a Raticate, but it's not gonna be able to do much on it's own."

--------------------

Section 5

--------------------

James then turned and whispered to Jessie, "You know, if we're fast enough, we could grab that thing and run for it before they catch us."

Meowth said, "Yeah I'm sure the boss'd give us a lot for the fossil of a pokemon as powerful as that Fimbrigigas."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jessie replied, "The sooner we get out of here the better."

The three then made a dash for where the fossil was. As they did so Butch and Cassidy automatically moved to follow them.

"You're not claiming that thing for yourselves," Butch yelled.

But before they could get to where the fossil lay, Carmine's Aggron used it's steel tail like a baseball bat to knock them all flying.

"It looks like Team rocket is blasting off again!" James yelled as they flew away.

"You losers are gonna pay..." Butch's voice trailed off as they flew out of sight.

Carmine knocked on the head of Aggron, "Hey! We were trying to keep them from escaping," she said to the slightly confused pokemon.

Aggron turned its head to look up at her where she was sitting on it's shoulder and grumbled out some sort of apology.

"It's okay I guess," Carmine replied. "The important thing was to keep them from getting what they came for." "Well, who's next?" Carmine asked as she looked over towards Ash.

"I guess I'll go first," May said. "Go! Beautifly! Go! Munchlax!"

"So who's next?" Carmine asked as two of her pokemon entered the field. "Ah, this might be interesting. BlattBurn and Mycelian seem to have decided they wish to face you."

"So what are they?" May asked as she looked at a large flaming cockroach, and what seemed to be a few small mushrooms protruding from the ground.

"Blattburn," Carmine replied while indicating the cockroach pokemon. "has a dual nature. It's ability causes it to change between BlattBurn and an Ice pokemon called CryoBlatt at random. If it uses an attack that would normally be fire or ice, that attack will be converted to it's current element instead."

"What?" the group said nearly in unison.

"That is one freaky pokemon," Misty said.

"Ummm... So what's the other one?" May asked. "I can barely even see it."

"Mycelian is a bit less interesting," Carmine replied. "It doesn't change forms, but it's ability allows it to stay submerged in the ground even while attacking. This greatly reduces the amount of damage it takes."

"Wow," May replied. "That's an amazing ability. I wonder just what it will take to beat it. Munchlax use focus punch, Beautifly hit it with silver wind."

But before either attack could connect, Mycelian disappeared beneath the ground. May looked at it with a shocked expression as Carmine explained, "It used Dig."

BlattBurn then started to chitter maniacally as it's abdomen lit up from using Tail Glow.

"What did it say?" Ash asked.

"He was just laughing about how May focussed on his partner too much." Carmine replied.

"Wait, how do you know so exactly?" Brock asked. "Unless you're weirder than I thought, you'd have to guess what he said."

"Heh, well I guess I'm weird," Carmine retorted. "But I do have an experimental translator device that will let you hear too."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Brandon suddenly said. "I've seen a lot of strange things and heard about almost all the newest gadgets."

"Well," Carmine said slowly as she got the device out of her pocket. "There's a reason for that." She said as she sat the stereo like part of the device on top of Aggron's head.

"The device requires a unique component that cannot be artificially synthesized to function."

"What's that?"

"My brain," Carmine said as she removed a metallic object shaped like a magatama bead from her pocket and stuck it in the middle of her forehead. "It can't translate what pokemon say, all it really does is repeat what I hear."

"Wait," Ash said. "Team Rocket's Meowth can speak and since it's a pokemon it could understand other pokemon."

"Hmm... In theory, the device could be calibrated to work with anyone who can understand human and pokemon language," Carmine replied. "Anyways, back to the battle."

"Talking boring," said the Aggron as if to emphasize the point.

"Okay then," May said. "Beautifly attack Mycelian with silver wind as soon as it comes up. Munchlax use Tackle on BlattBurn."


	2. section 6

Beautifly moved into position to attack. But before it did, BlattBurn suddenly turned blue.

"Flamethrower!" Blattburn said as it launched a freezing wind at Beautifly.

"What the..." May said in shock. "Flamethrower isn't blue..." May said as Beautifly collapsed and returned to it's pokeball.

"Well, there's a simple explanation," Carmine started. "Like I said, when BlattBurn changes to CryoBlatt and viceversa, it's attacks change to match. So if an attack would normally be fire it becomes ice, and viceversa."

As Carmine finished saying this, Mycelian suddenly emerged under Munchlax and knocked it down with Dig attack. Munchlax quickly got up and launched itself at CryoBlatt, knocking the roach pokemon off it's feet.

"That didn't do much," May mumbled as she chose her next pokeball. "Go Eevee!"

"Hello everybody!" Eevee said cheerfully as it emerged from its pokeball. "Miss me?"

"Hi there!" May repeated. "Munchlax, hit Mycelian with Focus punch." As Mycelian immediately dodged with Dig, May continued with "Now Eevee, go after it with Dig!" Eevee then disappeared under the ground with a short cheer, as Munchlax hit the ground where Mycelian was.

CryoBlatt stood there for a second tapping one of its claws on its mandible. "enh," it said. "Why not? He's just standing there like a big target... Signal Beam!" It said right before blasting Munchlax with a multicolor burst of energy.

Just then the ground near Munchlax started to rumble and both Mycelian and Eevee popped out of the ground. Eevee fell over and passed out, while Mycelian wobbled back and forth. Eevee then disappeared into its pokeball. "Next," Mycelian said as it moved away from the battle area. An Exeggutor quickly stepped forward to take its place.

A while later, the only challenger left was Brandon, who quickly sent out Regice. "Well, Brandon," Carmine started as she handed her lab coat and portable computer to Psibuzz. "It seems my two rarest pokemon have waited for last. I know you've seen one before." Carmine said as a mass of clear blue goo started to ooze around her body.

"Uh, Why are you wearing spandex shorts and a tank top?" Misty asked.

"Brandon has insulted me one too many times," came a gurgling voice. "Now Goomorg and Carmine will crush him and his unfortunate Regis in battle."

"Huh?!" almost everyone said at once. "It can speak on its own?" asked Ash.

"And there you have it," Carmine said. "I gained the ability to understand Pokemon speech from Goomorg, and Goomorg learned Human speech."

"So you're actually going to use that weakling in battle?" Brandon asked.

"You've seen Goomorg many times, Brandon, but you've never seen it in battle," Carmine said. "Goomorg is actually the reason why I learned Kyokushinkai Karate. One its own it's weak but it's true power is the ability to fuse with others. When it does, it enhances their abilities with its own. As strong as they are, I'm going to pound your Regis to pulp with my own two hands." Carmine said as she lunged towards Regice.

Regice planted a red bull's eye on Carmine/Goomorg, as Carmine/Goomorg jumped and delivered a hard kick to the icy golem's head. The golem staggered and began to generate an electric blast from it's spiky crystalline fingers. Carmine/Goomorg responded by meeting the attack head on with a lightning blast of their own. They then followed it up with a mighty uppercut punch. Regice was knocked down and out.

Brandon then sent out Regirock, but the stone golem was defeated soon after as well.

"Wow, you defeated two of the Regis?" Brandon said. "Well, lets see if you can defeat the third." He said as he sent out a roundish steel Golem.

"Registeel," Carmine said. "I would beat it up too, but I said you'd face TWO of my pokemon. Radonite!" Carmine said as she turned. "It's your turn."

A large creature shaped like an icy-blue meteor with four spider-like legs stepped forwards.

"You know where I recovered Radonite from, Brandon," Carmine said. "But I suppose this is the first time you've actually seen it as itself."

"This is that rock you recovered?" Brandon asked. "I didn't even know that was a pokemon."

"I wasn't sure either," Carmine replied. "Until we got a chance to study it, that is. Radonite fell to Earth as a meteorite. Where it came from we don't really know, all it's been able to tell us is rather vague."

"Hey wait," Ash said as part of it's icy-blue exterior changed to a yellowish color and began emitting electric sparks.

"Oh that," Carmine replied. "It randomly changes types. It has a limited array of types, but it alternates between them at random. Well, Brandon, It's time for Rad..." Carmine suddenly stopped as her tablet computer started beeping and flashing red. "Uh-Oh. An incursion? Tonight was supposed to be relatively stable and quiet." She mumbled to herself. "We must return." She continued as her and her pokemon suddenly retreated though the woods. 


End file.
